DGK27
DGK27 is an immortal Darkus and Haos brawler. His Guardian Bakugan are Darkus Betadron and Haos Dharak. His Forbidden Bakugan is White Naga Personality Characteristics Clothing Notable Quotes *"Can't kill what's already dead." *"Only time will tell." *"Taking a leap of Faith is like a coin toss. There is a chance you land, there is a chance you will fall but it is your call." * If you think about the past too much then you can't move forward. * "So quick to judge what I am." * "A coin doesn't have one side, and neither do you." History Early Life Not much is known about DGK27's early life. He doesn't even remember his real name. The only thing he remembers is, his nickname "DGK", and his age before death he was 27. Present DGK made his first apperence in Dead Legends ''Chapter 8 along with Painful Agony. Powers and Abilities DGK27 uses a variety of supernatural powers, because he is a ghost. *'Invisibility': DGK is able to turn invisible, when invisible, he cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for him to make only a part of his body invisible, or make other people/objects invisible with him (only in physical contact). *'Intangibility': When intangible, he becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. *'Flight': DGK can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. Also, from time to time, DGK will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. *'Overshadowing': DGK27 can overshadow a human being, animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control their actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. He can still use his other powers while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. *'Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability': He is strong enough to rip titanium in half, though he can always just go through it. He is faster than the average human being, as he is a ghost. He can also take multiple hits, from powerful enemies (including Bakugan) and remain mostly intact (depending on the ability that was used). *'Regeneration': He's able to heal quickly. *'Energy Shield': DGK can form an energy sheild, from his hands. *'Teleportation': DGK27 can teleport on few occasions. *'Spectral Manipulation': DGK can manipulate the shape of his body. *'Paranormal Resitance': As a ghost DGK is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. *'Planar Walk': DGK27 can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though he were held against them by gravity. *'Reflect Shield''': Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a temporary planar shield with the ability to reflect an energy attack back on its user. Weaknesses As a ghost, there aren't very many things that can hurt him. Since he is an immortal being, he has one fatal weakness. His memory. Should his memory be wiped, unless it is returned to him, he becomes powerless for a time and will eventually die. Another minor weakness is that when unaware, energy hitting him causes pain. He can also be hurt by other ghosts. Equipment Bakugan *Main: *White Naga *Darkus Betadron *Haos Dharak *Mechtogan: *Darkus Exostriker *Haos Deezall *Darkus Razen Titan *Minor: Darkus *Elico(mutanted) *Tripod Theta *Strikeflier *Krakix *Clawsaurus *Shadow Coredem *Shadow Akwimos *Shadow Aranaut *Taylean *Minor: Haos *Artic Lumagrowl *Flash Ingram *Cobrakus *Rubanoid *Plitheon *Coredem Relationships Firestormblaze Doomplayer Airzel-of-Haos Gallery Shadowfear partners.png|My Partners Sc4-raphael.gif|DGK's human form Raphael Soul Calibur V.jpg|DGK's ghost form Brawler DGK.png|DGK's Brawler form 480-px DGK.jpg|DGK's normal Human/Ghost form -anime-guy.jpg|DGK's in his war uniform when he became a Ghost. Silver-haired anime guys _2_.jpg|DGK's human form when he became a Ghost. DGK.png DGK 2.png DGK 3.png DGK 4.png Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Darkus Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Immortal Category:DGK Category:Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Anti-Heros